


Mink and Aoba go flying

by xXDRAMAticalBitchXx



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anime, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Seme, Uke, Yaoi, dmmd - Freeform, dmmd drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx/pseuds/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is bored and home with Mink. Mink has a special power that he hasn't told Aoba yet, so when Aoba tells Mink about his boredom, Mink decides to show Aoba his feathery secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mink and Aoba go flying

Mink and Aoba are home, sitting on the couch, which is covered in feathers and dream catchers. Mink looks over to Aoba, and Aoba looks back over to Mink. 

"I'M BORED MAN ALL WE DO IS SIT ON THE COUCH AND STARE AT EACH OTHER ALL DAY. I KNOW YOU'RE OLD BUT DAMN!!!!!11111!!!!!11!!11" Aoba screams at Mink.

"... Silence, Aobooty." Mink sighs. 

Suddenly, 2 figures appear on Minks shoulders. The figure on his right shoulder, appears to be a mini Mink, but with a tail and a pitchfork. The one on his left shoulder, also a mini mink, but dressed in all white, holding a harp. (Just please imagine a mini Mink holding a harp. Its the most majestic shit i've ever imagined). 

"Tell him your secret, Mink. He is bored. You must please your only pleasure source." Minks shoulder angel says, strumming a cord on his harp.

"No, screw him! let him suffer and be bored!" Minks shoulder devil rams his pitchfork into Minks shoulder, but it breaks, due to Minks bara ass shoulder muscles.

"AOBA LET YOU PUT YOUR DICK IN HIS ASS. SHOW HIM YOUR FEATHERY SECRET."

Mink flails his arms around and throws himself onto the floor, beginning to do the worm while making dying whale noises. This is how Minks people express their irritation. 

The Holy Aobooty stares at Mink, and thinks to himself, [Is this how his people die..]

Mink suddenly stops his spasm, stands up, and We Are The Champions by Queen starts playing in the background.

Mink flexes his muscles and does a victory scream. 

The Booty God fans himself with his hands. Minks actions are too much for him, and he is starting to get hard.

Mink suddenly screams out, and teeny, rainbow colored wings sprout from his back. 

Blue Haired Nicki Minaj screams out in ecstasy and orgasms. His orgasm is so strong that the semen bursts from his pants, and fills up the entire house.

Mink flies to his gender nuetral lover and grabs him, flying up and out of the house through the ceiling.

Aoba begins to pet Minks manly mini rainbow wings, and Mink lets out a stifled moan. "Yes, Backdoor Barney, stroke my manly wings harder~". 

Backdoor Barney is the name Mink calls Aoba during sex. 

Mink flew around moaning and rubbing Aobooty SeraGAYki's gloryhole. 

Mink finally lands and is close to orgasm as Aobama continues to stroke his wings. 

Mink sheds a tear and orgasms, screaming I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston.

The shemale cries because this is the best preformance he/she has ever heard.

Minks pants burst, and his cum floods the entire place.

"Don't worry, Hot Cinnamon Dad! I'll fix this problem!" I'vehadsomanydicksupmyassthatIcantfeelmypoorassholeanymore Seragaki says. 

He begins to gulp down all of minks man milk, and within seconds, he had drank it all. 

Mink strokes aobas cheek, tears streaming down his face. 

"Thank you, Great Booty Lord".

They then walk back to their house, expecting to be greeted by a white mess. But when they come back, eveything is clean, and even the hole in the ceiling is fixed. 

A man fairy appears from behind the house and smiles. 

"Thank you.." Mink says with a shaky voice.

"My pleasure, my queer king." The gay man fairy replies.

Rainbow stairs appear under Aoba, which leads to the man fairy.

Aoba walks up the stairs, and the man fairy places a flower crown upon Aobas head.

"With this, I crown you, The Gayest Of Them All" The man fairy says.

Aoba slaps the man fairy across the face, not out of anger, but out of happiness, and walks back to Mink.

"Now! We shall play The Gayest Of Them All's theme song!" The man fairy shouts, and I Want To Fuck A Dog In The Ass by Blink 182 starts playing from up above. 

The man fairy disapears majestically, and Mink and Aobama celebrate, by Mink shoving his mini man wing up Aobas ass.

 

Fin~


End file.
